FDLF April Fool's Side Scene
by alichesswondr88
Summary: This goes along with the story line of my Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost fanfiction. It takes place in the middle of Chapter 15, but don't worry. If you've read Chapter 15, it will make sense. WARNING: Yes, it does take place on April Fool's Day, for all you curious people, so reading this after Chapter 15 will result in uncontrollable fits of laughter. XD


Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost

Side Scene:

 **This scene goes along with my Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost story. I thought you guys might want to know what happened when Jack looked around his room when he woke up. It's not going to be very long, and it's only going to be between Tooth and Jack, but it fits with Chapter 15, so I figure it will be okay. I sincerely hope you guys think so too.**

 **Jamie:** **Hey, Alichess!**

 **Sophie:** **Pretty! *stops, stares at screen for a couple seconds* Light. Words.**

 **Alichess:** ***giggles at Sophie* Hey, bud! D'ya bring your sister with ya?**

 **Jamie:** **Yeah. *looks back at Sophie* Sophie, don't get in her dresser!**

 **Alichess:** **Oh boy. *lifts Sophie away and sits her on her lap* Alright. Hey, Jamie!**

 **Jamie:** **What?**

 **Alichess:** **You mind doing the Disclaimer?**

 **Jamie:** ***starts typing* Not at all.**

 **Disclaimer: Alichess doesn't own Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Jamie:** **Short and sweet.**

 **Alichess:** **You got it, kiddo.**

* * *

TOOTH P.O.V.

 _After waking up, I feel ready and energized for the day!_ I fly out of my room at North's place and into the hallway. Upon shutting my door, I find a note taped to it.  "In any case of seeing Jack this morning, do not, I repeat, do not, under any circumstances, say anything to him. Alerting him to his new face makeover will result in a spoiled plan. More than half of the furniture has also been turned over. Upside-down furniture is now completely normal for all of you receiving this note. Which would be all of you except Jack Frost. Again, he doesn't know anything about the flipped over furniture, so acting normal will be super hilarious!"

 _Huh. Oh well. I'll just go see if I can find everyone else._ I find North and Faith outside North's room. I also see a... hot pink Bunnymund? Hot pink Bunny! Oh, this is something! I have my note in my hand, and see that Sandy has followed me to everyone's location. Everyone except Jack, just like the note said.

We all talk about it, trying to figure out any kind of who, what, when, where, why, or how we can other than what the note told us, but all we come up with is a bunch of 'I don't know's.

"Huh," Faith says. Seems like she noticed that a certain someone isn't here. Everyone's equally confused about the way this day's started.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FURNITURE?!"

"Here, I'll go get him," I offer. "Everything's totally natural," I say, winking and putting extra emphasis on 'totally'. I smile, and zoom off in the direction of Jack's room.

I open the door and try very hard not to laugh at Jack and his face. Let me put an emphasis on _**VERY**_. He's so confused! And his makeup! I don't know who's been doing all these pranks, but whoever it is, is good. I mentally tick off every Guardian, counting them out. None of them could do all of this! _Then who was it? Oh well!_

Jack looks at me. "Tooth, what happened?!"

"Jack, you're shouting."

"Yeah, I know! What happened to all of the furniture in my room?!"

I furrow my brow and purse my lips as if I'm confused. Then I raise one eyebrow. "Jack, are you sure you're okay?" _This is so funny!_

"Yeah, but... bu-bu-but th-the furniture! It's all flipped upside down!" He runs his hands through his hair with his eyes ridiculously wide. His hair's even messier than usual now. Which doesn't help me in my 'not laughing' case.

"No, Jack. It's not." I give him a concerned look, then check around the room. _Yep, this prankster is good._ He starts to protest again.

"Yes it is!"

"Jack, it's really not. Here, why don't you just calm down. I'm sure your head will be fine in a few minutes. Take five or so, and then come into the meeting room. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," he says, sounding not at all convinced. Silently giggling to myself, I flutter out of the room and leave his door open just a crack.

* * *

 **Yeah, so I really hope you guys like it! XD Confused Jack is so fun to write!**

 **Jack:** **You say every type of 'me' is fun to write.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh shut up, Jack. You're a fun character to write no matter what just because of your personality. Deal with it.**

 **Jack:** *** shrugs***

 **Alichess:** ***rolls eyes, shrugs back half sarcastically***

 **So this is all happening when Faith is "getting the "brownies" ready". Hehe XD, psyche on the brownies! By the time Jack comes into the meeting room, he's just given up on trying to get everyone to see what he sees with the furniture thing. But by the time Faith announces she was the trickster all along, he's figured out it was just her flipping everything over to be weird on whatever April Fool's Day is supposed to count for. (Remember, even though he knows what it is, they forgot to even celebrate it, so... yeah.)**

 **If you liked it (Or not. Whatever.), leave a review! And please give me ideas for the interviews! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, reading Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost's Chapter 12's A/N will fill you in on missing info. I need ideas, and haven't gotten a single review or PM about it! I can't come up with this interview stuff on my own! Actually, I can. I just want to incorporate what readers want to see happen into it so it's more enjoyable for you all to read.**

 **Byeee! Hugs and happy dreams and snow days to you all!**


End file.
